


Hero of Hearts

by Shuichi_Akai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Hero AU, Modern AU, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, illegitimate child, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: Donquixote Rocinante has an alter-ego: he’s Dressrosa’s resident superhero, Corazon! One day he receives the shock of his life: he had an illegitimate child years back. Can he balance being a superhero while still being there for his son? [Superhero-fic]





	1. A New Villain Appears!

Rocinante ducked just in time to avoid the kick. He grabbed Bellemere’s leg in an attempt to throw her off balance but Bellemere had expected that and pivoted her free leg. Rocinante lost his grip and fell forward, leaving him open for Bellemere’s punch to the guts. Rocinante’s hands clutched his stomach allowing Bellemere to attack his face.

“You have way too many openings,” Bellemere told him.

“Why can’t I use my suit?” Rocinante whine. “It’s not like I’ll ever have to fight without my suit. Besides, the fabric is more shock absorbent than the clothes from the stores,”

“Your Corazon suit isn’t indestructible, Roci,” Bellemere pointed out. “What if it suffers a lot of damage during battle and some parts are destroyed? You’ll feel the full force of the attack. Besides, if you’re taking a stroll through town and you get mugged while you’re not the ‘Hero of Hearts,’ you’ll have to protect yourself,”

Rocinante sighed. “You have a point,”

An alarm started to flash and beep. Rocinante rushed to his computer, bringing a map of Dressrosa to the larger screen. “There’s a bank robbery at Primula District Bank!”

“How many robbers?” Bellemere asked.

“Five, all armed,” Rocinante answered. “We need to suit up,” As he took a step towards where their suits were located, he tripped and fell face flat onto the floor.

“Come on Roci,” Bellemere helped him up. “Thankfully your suit’s boots are specially designed to help you keep your balance,”

“I stay balanced just fine!”

XXX

After suiting up, they quickly got into the Heartmobile, a cringely named car that was faster and more agile than the average vehicle. It had silver bulletproof plating with pink decorative hearts. The windows were tinted so that people would have a harder time seeing inside. The interior of the Heartmobile contained so many heart-based décor that it was an eyesore to some.

“I’m serious, Corazon,” Orange Striker, Bellemere’s superhero alter-ego, commented as they drove out of their base. “You really need to remodel the inside of your car,”

“I’m a heart-themed hero!” Corazon, Rocinante’s superhero alter-ego, argued. “I need to have a heart-themed car!”

“You’re taking it way too far,” Orange Striker pointed out. “You mind as well change the shape of the car to a heart!”

“I wanted to but Hato said that the car wouldn’t be able to run as well,” Corazon mumbled.

“Of course you already attempted it,” Orange Striker sighed. “I’ll set up across from the bank. That way, in case they try to escape, I’ll be able to have a clear shot,”

Corazon nodded in agreement. “Remember that we’re apprehending them, not killing them,”

“Don’t worry,” Orange Striker assured him. “I know that,”

XXX

Several police officers had surrounded Primula District Bank, a crowd of bystanders around the cops. Space was quickly made for Corazon and the Heartmobile, Orange Striker having left the vehicle a few blocks away to avoid the attention. Corazon nearly fell forward as he exited his car but his boots automatically rebalanced him. “What’s the current situation?”

“All five robbers are still inside,” An officer informed. “They all have guns. The bank staff as well as some customers are still inside,”

“Have any of them stated their demands?” Corazon asked.

The officer shook his head. “They just stayed inside, keeping everyone hostage. It seemed as if…”

“As if what?” Corazon furrowed his brows.

“It was as if they were waiting for you and Orange Striker to appear,” The officer said.

One of the robbers, a man with a coat and mask adorned with black hearts, exited the bank. He held a staff in one hand and maintained a calm composure. “So you’ve finally decided to appear, Corazon,”

Corazon, despite being unable to see the man’s eyes, could feel intimidation from the stare. He didn’t know why, but the man unnerved him. _‘Just who is this guy?’_

Within a flash, the man moved towards Corazon and slammed his bamboo staff into Corazon’s stomach. “Pay attention to the battle,”

The force was stronger that Corazon had anticipated and he flew backwards, slamming into a police cruiser. _‘What the hell!?’_

_Corazon, what’s going on!?”_

“I-I don’t know!” Corazon stuttered.

The man reappeared in front of Corazon and used his staff to hit Corazon across the face. Corazon flew a couple feet with that hit. A couple bullets were fired towards the man, but the man twirled his bamboo staff to deflect them. “This is quite a disappointment,”

 _H-He’s so fast!’_ Corazon thought as he got back up.

“Everyone, clear the area!” Cops ordered.

“Sonic Wave!” Corazon clapped his hands together and created a sound wave that pushed the man back a few feet.

The man started to walk away. “You’re weaker than I expected. How disappointing,” He stopped and turned to the bank. “Hurry up, we’re leaving,”

“R-Right away boss!”

As the other four robbers, all of whom seemed to be underlings of the man, exited the bank, Orange Striker fired bullets at their weapons, disarming them. “At least I know that my bullets aren’t the problem,” She commented as officers worked to detain the four.

“Weaklings,” The man said. Several officers tried to detain him but they were no use against the man.

The ground started to rumble, Corazon causing soundwaves within the street. “You’re not going anywhere!”

The man hit Corazon in the stomach with his bamboo staff and delivered a barrage of punches, sending him flying even farther. He then left. The police were shocked. “Did Corazon just lose!?”

“Damn it…” Corazon struggled to sit up.

_"Corazon, you alright?”_

“I think I might have a broken rib or two,” Corazon winced as he staggered to the Heartmobile. “I don’t know who the hell that guy is, but he’s strong,”

_"The remaining robbers are arrested. Let’s head back and I’ll help treat your injuries,"_

 

**[Corazon Suit Mark I](http://fav.me/dcbqx6w) **


	2. I Have a Son!?

The Heartmobile pulled into the secret underground lair a few blocks from Rocinante’s estate. Both superheroes exited the vehicle and removed their suits. Bellemere examined Rocinante’s wounds and applied an ice pack to his ribs. “Two broken ribs. Don’t strain yourself and it should heal in a few weeks,”

“Thanks Belle,” Rocinante nodded. “That guy was fast and strong. Even though my suit is shock absorbent, it felt like I was feeling the full force of his attacks. And my sound waves did nothing to him!” A ringing sound came from Rocinante’s pocket. “Hello?”

_“Rocinante-sama, your older brother, Doflamingo-sama, is visiting,”_

“Doffy’s there?” Rocinante questioned. “What’s the occasion?”

_“He brought your son with him,”_

Rocinante paused, thinking he heard wrong. “What?”

_“A boy of ten years of age accompanied Doflamingo-sama. The boy has his pet with him too,”_

“I’m pretty sure I don’t have a son,”

_“There is a note with the boy,”_

“We’re on our way,” Rocinante sighed as he ended the call. “Bellemere, Hato said that Doffy brought my son with him. I have no idea what Hato is talking about,”

“There’s no way that _you_ have a son,” Bellemere agreed. “Your brother is more likely to have an illegitimate child instead—how the hell does Doflamingo not have one yet!?”

XXX

To avoid drawing suspicions from magically appearing inside their house without being seen or heard entering, the two didn’t use the underground transport train. The underground transport train looked like any normal train except it was smaller and meant to hold fewer people than an actual subway train. The two used a car to drive into Dressrosa’s streets and blend into public.

Pulling into the driveway, Hato opened the front door. Hato had the appearance of a young man with long black hair, mechanical blue eyes, and wore the standard butler attire. Although he seemed like a human at first glance, he was actually an android with artificial intelligence built by Rocinante himself. It had taken Rocinante years to finish Hato.

“Welcome home Rocinante-sama, Bellemere-sama,” Hato bowed. He led them to the living room.

“Fufufu, to think that you’d actually knock someone up, little brother,” Doflamingo said as soon as he saw Rocinante.

Sitting on the couch beside Doflamingo was a ten year old boy with short black hair and cold grey eyes. He had a backpack full of his things with him. A large, fluffy, white puppy sat on the sofa next to him. The boy was nervous, being a room of complete strangers. He petted his puppy in an attempt to calm himself down.

“Hey there,” Rocinante greeted the boy. “What’s your name?”

“Usually a person introduces their self before asking someone else’s name,” The boy reminded.

“Ah, you’re right,” Rocinante agreed. “I’m Donquixote Rocinante. You’ve already met my older brother, Doflamingo, and my butler, Hato,” He motioned towards Bellemere. “She’s my girlfriend, Mikan Bellemere,”

“I’m Law,” He mumbled. “This is my dog, Bepo,”

“So why did my brother think that you were my son?” Rocinante asked.

“It was this letter that he brought with him,” Doflamingo handed a piece of paper to Rocinante.

“A letter?” Rocinante unfolded the paper and began to read it.

_Dear Donquixote Rocinante,_

_I know it may seem sudden and you probably won’t even believe me, but this boy is your son. His name is Trafalgar D. Water Law and he’s ten years old. My husband and I are currently unable to take care of him. If you are wondering why I waited ten years to tell you, it is because I was afraid that you would take him away from me. If you are skeptical and have forgotten about who I am, we met and both got drunk at one of your brother’s parties. If you are still doubtful, conduct a paternity test._

_From,  
Trafalgar nee Water D. Lily _

“Hato,” Rocinante asked. “How long will a paternity test take?”

“About one to two days, Rocinante-sama,” Hato informed. “I will need a DNA sample from both of you. A strand of hair will do,”

“Law, is that alright with you?” Rocinante turned his attention to his supposed son.

“It doesn’t matter to me,” Law claimed. “I don’t care if the test is positive or negative. I will _never_ call you my father. My father is Trafalgar Sosuke!”

Rocinante was unsure of what to do. Law was obviously angry but Rocinante didn’t know how to calm him down. “Hato, can you show Law and Bepo to one of the guest rooms so they can rest?”

“Of course,” Hato bowed. “Shall I also order some fish for the polar bear?”

“Polar bear?” Everyone had a confused expression on their faces.

“Bepo-sama is not a dog,” Hato explained. “He is a polar bear cub,”

“Won’t we face issues regarding exotic pet laws?” Bellemere asked.

“I won’t let anyone take Bepo away!” Law declared.

“No one’s taking Bepo away,” Rocinante assured the boy. “I promise that I’ll make sure they won’t take him away,”

Law was hesitant to believe him, but who wouldn’t? Rocinante was just some random stranger he had met that day and said stranger was apparently his biological father. He and Bepo followed Hato, leaving the adults in the living room.

“If that test turns out positive, what am I going to do?” Rocinante fell onto the couch, only to miscalculate and end up on the floor, hitting his head on the couch frame. “Ow…” He rubbed his head and climbed onto the sofa. “I can’t raise a child! I know nothing about caring for one nor do I know about caring for his polar bear either!”

“Relax, Roci,” Bellemere comforted her boyfriend. “It’s going to be alright. If he is your son, then I’ll help you raise him. I’ve babysat my neighbors’ kids before,”

“I’m sorry for getting you caught up in this, Belle,” Rocinante apologized.

“Don’t worry about it,” Bellemere said. “Besides, you _really_ shouldn’t be allowed to care for a child since you get hurt from just taking care of yourself,”

“I’m not clumsy!” Rocinante denied.

“Fufufu, guess I should leave you two lovebirds alone then,” Doflamingo grinned as he headed for the door. “Tell me the results when you get them,”

“Don’t tell Mother and Father,” Rocinante advised. “We don’t know if he’s really my son or not. If he is my son then that would mean that I got a girl pregnant when I was around sixteen years old,”

“Of course my lips are sealed, especially since they would find out that you were underage drinking,” Doflamingo’s grin widened even more.

“You and Vergo spiked the punch!”

“You have no proof,” Doflamingo denied.

“The alcohol bottle was literally sticking to Vergo’s face!”

“Who would take a drunk teen’s word as evidence?” Doflamingo pointed out as he shut the door behind him.

“He can be an asshole sometimes,” Rocinante mumbled.

“Don’t you mean all the time?” Bellemere corrected, causing Rocinante to chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rocinante: 26 years old  
> Bellemere: 27 years old  
> Doflamingo: 28 years old  
> Law: 10 years old
> 
> Vergo and Doflamingo don’t know that Rocinante and Bellemere are Corazon and Orange Striker. Rocinante and Bellemere don’t know that Vergo and Doflamingo are Dark Heart and Joker.


End file.
